Learning More About You
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: At Haly's Circus, Artemis sees the poster 'The Flying Graysons' and is confused at first, and makes up her mind to figure where she has heard that before. She learns a few things about Robin, and he does as well, and in the end, both are happier for it.


_Written by: thefanster  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice  
Note: This was one of my first fics, as some of you will recognize, but I've edited a lot. _

_Word Count: 1,600 approx_

 _Please don't use my ideas because it's super hard for authors to come up with them, and rather annoying when people steal em. Thanksss!  
Though, if you wanna translate, pop me a PM and we'll talk!_

 _Have fun readin'!_

* * *

 ** _At Haly's circus…_**

"That Red Arrow is such a jerk!" Artemis muttered under her breath, glaring at the path ahead of her as she walked forward, hugging her jacket closer to her, "Can't he just stop for a minute? Always going on about 'the mole in the team'! Give it a break, would you? He's making my life miserable," she ranted on to herself, kicking away a stone in her annoyance and anger.

The last thing she told him was, "Keep an open mind," then had gone outside and was walking along the circus train.

She walked along the carts, frowning, deep in thought until something caught her attention. It was a cart with three or four people doing trapeze. But it wasn't that that made her stop, no, it was the words that were plastered across it.

 _THE FLYING GRAYSONS!_

She stopped to look at it, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought as she stared at the large poster ahead of her. She had heard that name before, Grayson, but just couldn't place where she'd heard it. It wasn't some old name either, it was something that she had found out only a few days ago, some _one_ , perhaps?

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "It's that boy I saw in Gotham, that little creep...Bette said he was a freshman or something like that. But why would his name be over here? He's the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, why would his name be on a shabby train cart?" she mused, digging her hands deeper into her pockets in thought.

Artemis frowned again, there was something about that kid that was familiar to her. Was it the hair? Or the grin? Or the cackle he let out before running away?

"Okay, forget the origin of the kid, who did he look like?" she said aloud, feeling annoyed when she couldn't remember, "He said something like 'laughing about this someday' but we don't know each other...why would he? _Do_ we know each other? No, I'm sure I haven't seen him before...right?"

His voice sounded awfully familiar; maybe they did know each other? Why else would he take a picture with some stranger _and_ say, "We'll laugh about this someday,"

"What else happened that day?" Her eyebrows knitted together, as she dug her mind to remember what happened. After he took the picture, he disappeared, how? She didn't see that kid the whole day after the picture. At night, when she was going to the cave, she met Robin with his 'I know something you don't 'look, asking her why she was at Gotham.

She noticed the poster had people doing trapeze, who had she seen doing trapeze?

Artemis was thoroughly disturbed now, ' _Maybe I'll take out a pen and start writing the facts,'_ she thought sarcastically, snorting, ' _I'm all detective like Robin now...wait, what?! Robin?!'_

 _That's when the picture clicked, Robin was Dick Grayson!_

1\. He was good at trapeze and was a natural while they were performing.

2\. He did the ninja thing on her first day.

3\. He took a picture and said, "We'll laugh about this someday," which they possibly couldn't if they didn't know each other.

4\. He looked like him, only the hair brushed back and no shades

5\. She might have been sent to Gotham Academy so he could spy on her

Artemis frowned a little at the last point and was about to go back to "The Daring Dangers'" car when she saw a figure walking alongside the train. Her eyes widened, and she quickly ducked behind a bush, ready to attack if it was one of the clowns they were going after on this mission.

The figure came closer and stopped in front of the poster she'd been looking at. It wasn't an adult, just a kid, staring at it, uncomfortably silent and still. he was slightly trembling, "I miss you..." he muttered sadly.

 _Robin._

Artemis came out from behind the bush, and put her hand on Robin's shoulder, making him jump, startled to see someone else there.

"Ahh! Gee Artemis, you may be better at the 'ninja thing' than me, what are you doing out here?" He asked with a short laugh, trying to hide that he looked a little sad and was looking at the poster.

Artemis didn't reply, she put her hand on his forehead and smoothed his hair back, making it look like it was neatly made when he went to Gotham.

"Umm, Artemis, what are you doing?" He asked uncertainly, his eyebrow raised at her weird action.

 _'Yes, this is Dick Grayson!'_ Artemis thought, happy she had found out. She pulled her hand from his hair putting it on his shoulder.

"Artemis what are you-"

"Soo, Robin, why do you have to hide your identity?" She cut in, looking mischievously at him.

Robin looked confused, "Because, Batman doesn't allow me to tell anyone." he replied, slowly.

"So your Dad doesn't allow you to tell anyone?" Artemis asked, knowing Batman wasn't his father.

"He's not my-" Dick stopped short, he realized what he just said and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I know Robin; I was just messing with you," Artemis smiled, shrugging a little.

"Hmmm…" Robin turned to look at the poster.

"Dick, I won't tell anyone-" she said hurriedly.

"How did you-" Robin asked, startled at this discovery.

"I'm not dumb you know," Artemis interrupted, flatly.

"I know you're not, but how?"

"A few things that I noted, and, the…. Poster," She finished slowly, looking at Dick.

"Y-yeah, t-the poster," Dick choked, and Artemis, just then, realized he had tears in his eyes."I'm so sorry, Dick. I didn't mean to…" She said, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Dick. I didn't mean to…" She apologized quickly, and without thinking, wrapping her arms around him. She might be a tough archer in front of everyone, but Artemis did have a sisterly, soft, and kind side. One that few saw.

"It's o-okay, I know you didn't, it's just that," Robin managed to say before the tears came out, rolling on his cheeks. It was hard for him, coming here because it reminded him of all the good and bad memories he had gotten from here.

Artemis, knowing he didn't want pity, from her own experience, just hugged him tighter, and listened.

"I was nine when th-they died. This guys called, Tony Zucco cut the ropes..." Robin tried to say, remembering the horrible scene.

"It's okay, Dick, it's okay." Artemis soothed him, "Don't tell me if it's too hard, I know how hard the memories are," She choked, trying to keep her own tears in.

"No, I want to tell you, a few people might know, I trust you Arty, unlike a bunch of others, and I don't spy on you in Gotham City, at least I wish I didn't have to," Robin said, the tears streaming down his face and onto Artemis' shoulder.

"Tony Zucco cut the ropes and I saw them fall to their death, their bones cracking and blood streaming-"Robin hugged her tighter, "I can't talk about it, I'm s-sorry,"

Artemis hugged him back, "It's okay, Dick," she whispered softly, "You don't have to,"

Robin pulled back, "I feel better now, thanks Artemis," he said, gratefully,

"You're like an older sister to me," he said his hand on hers. Artemis looked at him, her eyes hopeful and caring, "Thanks Dick, sometimes I forget that you're only 13," Robin grinned a little at this,

"What about you, missie? You're only 15!" Artemis smiled too.

"You know Dick, you told me something, and I'll tell you this," Artemis said to her 'younger brother' slowly as if she was thinking about it.

"My dad is Sportsmaster, my Mom an ex con, Cheshire is my sister," She looked at him, hopefully, "I'm sorry I never told you guys before," She looked ashamed of herself.

"it's okay, Arty, I knew, but you're not your family, you're one of us." Robin replied, squeezing her hand.

Artemis looked like there was more, "Go on," Dick encouraged.

"My dad, he…. Broke my Mom's leg, permanently, she'll never walk again." And with that, the brave Artemis burst into tears,

"I'm really sorry Artemis," This time, Boy Wonder put his arms around her.

"Look at me! That is quite enough," Artemis wiped her tears, "Thanks, Dick. I think we both really needed this, huh?" She laughed a little, getting up and pulling Dick with her.

"We should get back," he stated, grabbing her arm and walking down the path where they had both come from.

"You know, _Arty_ ," Artemis growled with a hint a laughter, "Oh sorry, I mean _Artemis._ If I don't have my real family, this team is my family,"

Dick smiled happily at Artemis. "Yeah," She replied a bright smile on her own face.

As the almost reached their cart, Robin said with a twinkle in his eyes, "You know Arty, there's one more thing," he looked mischievous, "Aaand that would be?" She replied slowly,

"I don't like the look on your face, Robin," Boy Wonder smiled more at this.

"Our very own Wal-man has a huge crush on you," Robin grinned, and Artemis turned a few shades of red then landed on one that would give Wally's hair, a run for it's money.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about, Dick," She stammered. "I don't need to say more, the look on your face is enough," Dick replied, a smirk on his face that would scare Cheshire, as he opened the door into the room.

"I don't need to say more, the look on your face is enough," Dick replied, a smirk on his face that would scare Cheshire, as he opened the door into the room.

"Where were you guys, we were worried sick!"

"Gmhp"

"There is mole on thi-" Red Arrow was cut off by an angry little bird.

"Geez Roy, take a bereak! THERE ISN'T A MOLE!" Robin half yelled, then grinned at Roy, a look of astonishment stuck on the archer's face because Robin never let his temper loose.

"Where were you guys? I looked all over for you!" The Martian exclaimed as she flew to her two teammates.

"They worry like family too," Artemis nudged Dick, grinning at him.


End file.
